Ronald Lacey
'''Ronald Lacey' (ur. 28 września 1935 - zm. 15 maja 1991) - był brytyjskim aktorem filmowym, telewizyjnym i teatralnym. Kariera filmowa Ronald Lacey po ukończeniu gimnazjum Harrow Weald i krótkiej służbie wojskowej wstąpił do Londyńskiej Akademii Muzyki i Sztuki Dramatycznej, gdzie rozpoczął karierę aktorską od programu telewizyjnego "The Secret Agent" (1961). Jego pierwszy godnej uwagi występ nastąpił na Royal Court Theatre w "Chip with Everything" (1962). W latach 60. i 70. XX wieku Lacey występował głównie w serialach i produkcjach telewizyjnych. Rozczarowany przebiegiem swej kariery aktorskiej rozważał wstąpienie do biura talentów. Wtedy jednak Steven Spielberg zaproponował mu rolę nikczemnego nazisty - Arnolda Tohta w Poszukiwaczach zaginionej arki. Po wielkim sukcesie tego filmu, Ronald zrezygnował ze wstąpienia do biura talentów. Po 1981 Lacey występował jako czarny charakter w filmach przez następne 5-6 lat. Filmografia *The Boys (1962) – jako Billy Herne *Doctor in Distress (1963) – (niewymieniony w napisach) jako Cafe Customer *Of Human Bondage (1964) – jako 'Matty' Mathews *Catch Us If You Can (1965) – (niewymieniony w napisach) jako Yeano *The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967) – jako Village Idiot *How I Won the War (1967) – jako Spool *The White Bus (1967) *Otley (1968) – jako Curtis *Take a Girl Like You (1970) – jako Graham *Crucible of Terror (1971) – jako Michael *Say Hello to Yesterday (1971) – jako Car Park Attendant *Disciple of Death (1972) – jako Parson *Gawain and the Green Knight (1973) – jako Oswald *The Last Days of Man on Earth (1973) – jako Shades *The Old Curiosity Shop (1975) – jako Harris *The Likely Lads (1976) – jako Ernie *Charleston (1977) – jako Frankie *Zulu Dawn (1979) – jako Norris Newman *Nijinsky (1980) – jako Léon Bakst *'Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki' (1981) – jako Arnold Ernst Toht *Tangiers (1982) – jako Wedderburn *Firefox (1982) – jako Semelovsky *Trenchcoat (1983) – jako Princess Aida *Yellowbeard (1983) – jako Man with Parrot *Sahara (1983) – jako Beg *Making the Grade (1984) – jako Nicky *Sword of the Valiant (1984) – jako Oswald *The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) – jako Prezydent Widmark *Invitation to the Wedding (1985) – jako Clara Eatwell oraz Charles Eatwell *Red Sonja (1985) – jako Ikol *Flesh + Blood (1985) – jako Cardinal *Aces Go Places 4 (1986) – jako Leader of the Villains *Lone Runner (1986) – jako Misha *Into the Darkness (1986) *Sky Bandits (1986) – jako Fritz *Jailbird Rock (1988) – jako Warden Bauman *Dawn of an Evil Millennium (1988) *Manifesto (1988) – jako konduktor *'Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata' (1989) – (niewymieniony w napisach) jako Heinrich Himmler *Valmont (1989) – jako José *Landslide (1992^) – jako Fred Donner *Angely smerti (1993^) ^ - Film wszedł na ekrany kin po śmierci Ronalda Laceya Życie prywatne Ronald Lacey żenił się dwukrotnie. Ze swoją pierwszą żoną, aktorką Melą White miał dwoje dzieci: Rebeccę i Jonathana. Z drugą, Joanną Baker miał syna - Matthew. Cierpiał na kolostomię. Zmarł na niewydolność wątroby, u boku swojej córki w Londynie, 15 maja 1991 roku. Lacey, Ronald